Cypher
]]The Cypher ( , alternatively translated as Cipher'Capcom (1989, NES). ''Strider (English). Instruction Manual, Pg. 7 or 'Sypher'Capcom (1999). 37th JAMMA Show Line Up Flyer) is the iconic weapon of the Strider franchise, appearing on all its different incarnations, and serving as Hiryu's signature weapon. The Cypher, also known as the '''Light Sword Cypher ( )Capcom (October, 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 42. ISBN 4-86233-076-2.Sega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction manual, Pg. 12Capcom (2000). [https://web.archive.org/web/20081011151712/http://www.capcom.co.jp/newproducts/arcade/hiryu2/ Official site for Strider Hiryû 2]. Retrieved from archive.org. Accessed March 22, 2016Capcom (2013). "Action: Cypher". Capcom's official Strider site. Retrieved December 13, 2013., is a highly advanced melee weapon employed by the Striders. It looks mostly like a broadsword in shape and size, but it's hilt is similar to a tonfa, having a short handle perpendicular to the main grip. The weapon makes use of plasma energy, releasing it from an opening located on the tip of the edge, in order to greatly enhance its cutting powerWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 1, Pg. 38. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. Because of the speed at which the blade travels, it gives off a high pitched sound whenever it is swung. This weapon is only issued to those agents who reach the elite Special A-Class, and it's said very few members of the group are actually able to properly handle itCapcom (February 2000, PlayStation). Strider Hiryû 1&2 (Japanese). Instruction Manual, Pg. 10. It is the favored weapon of Hiryu, and he's become known as an expert on its use, being said that no one can surpass him on its mastery.Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 4, Pg. 124. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5 Overview The Cypher employs plasma energy as its main source of power, which surrounds the weapon when in use. Activating this energy generates a large amount of high-voltage electricity, making it a dangerous weapon to use near bodies of waterWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 4, Pg. 144. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. The raw electric current's voltage is powerful enough to instantly kill common soldiers and cause second-degree burns (plus burning most of the hair) to Aaron, a terrorist soldier almost thrice Hiryu's heightWada, Tatsumi (December 1988). "Comic Comp". Strider Hiryû Gaiden, Pg. 322-323. Kadokawa Shoten.. The current can be adjusted and reduced, however, with the lowest level still being strong enough to knock out crocodiles and temporarily paralyze a personWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 4, Pg. 150. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. While a very powerful weapon in itself, its difficulty to properly handle it is cited as its main drawback. The Cypher emits plasma through the use of a small warhead-type cartridge known as a Bullet ( ), which is placed in a small chamber revealed by pulling the Cypher's handle outwards. The amount of energy emitted is controlled according to how much pressure is applied on the grip, as well as by the level of conductivity. It is, however, said this may also depend on the strength of the user's emotions when using it.Staff (1993). "Capcom Illustration Gallery". Club Capcom (0). Pg. 11-12 Techniques The Cypher can generate plasma energy and use it in a number of ways. Its main use is to generate a blade of accelerated high-voltage plasma particles, capable of cutting through any material. Its cutting power is such that it is said to be able to go through ceramic armor as if it were simple wooden boardsWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 1, Pg. 39. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5 and it can effortlessly slash through a thick concrete wallWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 3, Pg. 108-109. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. The plasma energy can also be charged up and dispersed in different ways: it can be concentrated into a plasma projectile, a technique known as Plasma Arrow, or released in the form of plasma waves that home in on nearby enemiesCapcom (Fabruary 2000, PlayStation). Strider Hiryû 1&2 (Japanese). Instruction Manual, Pg. 4. The effective range of the plasma blade can also be extended for a short period of time. The Cypher can also be transformed into a throwing weapon effective for long range attacks. Activating this option makes two curved prongs to appear on the sides of the edge, and allow the Cypher to return to the owner's hands once thrown, much like a boomerang wouldWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 4, Pg. 130-132. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. This mode produces no sound during flight, making it perfect for surprise sneak attacks. Strider (2014)'s Model The modern Cypher model works much different from the original model in how it uses plasma. The Cypher of the "reborn" Hiryu has gained the ability to perform charged slashes, the amount of plasma it can be infused with granting the sword a tremendous offensive power. The Cypher can't generate plasma energy on its own, and if used by a normal or lesser person, it'd act like a common sword. Instead, the blade channels the build up psychic energy from its user, which then affects the sword's output of plasma energy when swung. In Hiryu's case, he's so powerful that he generates plasma energy in excess he doesn't need, so it leaks outside of his body in the form of a trail of plasma similar to a scarf.Spencer (July 26, 2013). Strider Starts out with All of his Core Abilities and has Touches for MvC Fans. Siliconera.com. Retrieved November 12, 2013 This Cypher also hides another secret: by tuning his own internal energy, Hiryu can also alter the afinities of the plasma energy he generates and infuses into the Cypher, providing it with several upgrades. Through this method he can create special edges such as the scorching hot "Explosive Cypher", infusing the blade with emitted heat, or the freezing "Ultra-Cold Cypher", which generates a blade at absolute zero temperature which freezes anything it touches. He can also infuse specific abilities to the plasma, such as a bullet-deflecting electromagnetic field to create the "Reflect Cypher" or a magnetic force to form the "Magnetic Cypher", creating a projectile out of the blade which returns to him like a boomerang. Variations There exist a few variations of the basic Cypher, though whether they are commonly issued or are custom-made by their users is unknown. Geometrical Cypher An unique variation of the Cypher used by renegade Strider Hien. It is a double-edged weapon, consisting of two smaller Cyphers which can be attached by the hilt to form a single weapon. The name "Geometrical Cypher" is presumed to be due to the variety of forms in which both Cyphers can be adapted into. This is a very adaptable weapon, capable of creating offensive attacks at any distance as well as defensive moves. The weapon's most characteristic look is in the boomerang-shaped throwing form known as the third form: "Phoenix", though both Cyphers can also be used individually or joined in a straight line, depending on the situation. "Long" Cypher A variation of the basic design used by Vice Director Matic, this is in essence a Cypher twice its normal length. Outside the obvious advantage on reach, any unique abilities or advantages it may have over a common Cypher are unknown. Besides the length, the handle of this Cypher model is also altered from the usual L-shaped hilt, sporting instead a straight sword-like grip with a hooked cross-guard where one side points at the direction of the tip and the other down at the opposite direction. Matic wields it primarily in a two-handed stance with the tip pointing downwards at the ground. NES version In this version, Matic's Cypher appears the normal size for the weapon, but retains the same unique grip design and is colored red. In this instance, Matic wields the weapon in a battôjutsu stance, with his hand close to the grip and ready to counter the moment Hiryu attacks. Twin Cypher Used by the bloodthirsty A-Rank Strider Ouga. No details exist on whether it was a unique design or just a pair of standard Cypher blades.Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #15: Strider Ouga Sweep Cypher Hinjo's default weapon in [[Strider Returns (Mega Drive)|the Mega Drive Strider Returns]], it's a simple Cypher variant whose only difference with a common Cypher is in the shape of the plasma arcU.S. Gold (1994, Mega Drive). Journey from Darkness: Strider Returns (English). Instruction Manual, Pg. 4, featuring a flat, edged arc segmented in two parts (three when powered-up). Design Notes The Cypher's original design as seen in the manga and its NES adaptation includes a very simplistic handle design and a long straight edge ended in a triangular tip with small openings. In designing the NES game's English cover art, artist Marc Ericksen made a preliminary sketch with a set of tiny blast ports in the blade to help speed it along the stroke as he thought the use of plasma to effortlessly cut anything didn't necessarily explain Hiryu's striking speed. This detail was approved by Capcom's creative team and featured in the final art. Having been provided material from the manga, Ericksen also included the "Billystick"-styled handle in his work, a detail missing in most other western covers.Ericksen, Marc (November 30, 2014). "STRIDER HIRYU and his Plasma Sword FALCHION: The BLINDINGLY QUICK SWEEP of OBLIVION!!". retrogameart.com. Retrieved June 29, 2015. In official art for the 1989 Arcade game, the Cypher is given a more detailed metal handle and a normal, two-edged blade with a pointed tip and either a blue or reddish-yellow core. In the Marvel vs. Capcom series, the Cypher was given a wider edge and a solid red core, a design adapted in later appearances with slight modifications. Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 uniquely added a constant orange glow to the blade, which turns blue during certain special attacks. Gallery In Official art Cypher_mangaend.png|''Strider Hiryu'' manga Manga_hiryu_art.png|Promotional art for the NES game, by Tatsumi Wada Hiryu strider art.png|''Strider'' Hiryu famicom 1.png|''Strider'' (Famicom art) Cypher_nes.png|''Strider'' (NES Ending) Cypher_pcengine.png|''Strider'' (PC-Engine Ending) PCE_game_over.gif|PC-Engine port game over screen Strider2 hiryu art.jpg|''Strider 2'' StrHD_cypher_art.png|''Strider 2014'' StrHD_game_over.png|''Strider 2014'' game over screen Strider cypher-2.jpg|Design seen in all Tiertex ports STRIDER HIRYU 002.jpg|Appearance in Marvel vs. Capcom Strider Hiryu.JPG|Appearance in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Hien cypher.png|Hien's Geometrical Cypher Cypher Techniques Cypher_edge.png|Cypher Edge (manga) Arc_stickerart_cypher.png|Plasma Whirlwind (Strider - artwork) Cypher_extend_str1.png|Cypher Power-up (Strider) Cypher_extend_str2.png|Cypher Power-up (Strider 2) StrHD_chargeattack.png|Charged Cypher (2014 Strider) StrHD_downstrike.png|Down Strike (2014 Strider) Hiryu_plasma_arrow.png|Plasma Arrow (NES - artwork) Boost_art.png|Boost (Strider 2 - artwork) Cypher_boomerang_manga.png|Boomerang Throw (manga) StrHD_reflectcypher.png|Reflect Cypher (2014 Strider) StrHD_burstcypher.png|Explosive Cypher (2014 Strider) StrHD_coldcypher.png|Ultra-Cold Cypher (2014 Strider) StrHD_magneticcypher.png|Magnetic Cypher (2014 Strider) Trivia * The English manual for the Mega Drive/Genesis port of the original game gave Hiryu's "plasma sword" the name FalchionSega (September 1990, Sega Genesis). Strider (English). Instruction manual, Pg. 5. This detail is, however, exclusive of the Mega Drive port's localization and doesn't appear anywhere else. ** Reviewers of the many computer ports in European magazines at the time also wrongly referred to Hiryu's weapon as a "Titanium Blade". This was likely due to their version's box art tagline, "A TITANIUM BLADE A HEART OF STEEL". * The Cypher was featured in Gamesradar's list of "Gaming's most impractical swords", with the opinion of the invited experts being that the Cypher is actually a practical weapon with the right tonfa techniques.Sullivan, Lucas (2014). "Gaming's 19 most impractical swords: A metalworker and master fencer weigh in". gamesradar.com. Accessed June 29, 2015 * Silence's weapon from Moon Diver (also directed by Isuke), "Shusui", works identical to the Cypher: it generates a blade from a discharge of plasma that allows it to cut through anything. Furthering this connection, the Japanese version refers to Shusui as being a "Plasma Light Sword"Square-Enix (2011). "Characters: Silence" (Japanese). Official site for Moon Diver. Accessed March 22, 2016, the same title given to the Cypher. References Category:Weapons Category:Manga Content